heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Reno Bryce (Wildstorm Universe)
Afterwards he fell into a state of depression, that eventually led to the loss of his powers and his hands. After a little soul searching, some violent confrontations that almost led to his death, and an experimental drug given to him by the scientist responsible for suppressing his alien genes, he regained his powers. Reno returned to New York City and retired as a superhero. He became a full-time artist again, though he still met up with his teammate Grifter from time to time. He was forced to use his powers again during one of his expositions, when the Kherubim Brotherhood of the Blade turned a large part of New York's population into bloodthirsty creatures. When Captain Atom was brought to Warblade's universe and his presence threatened its very existence, Warblade along with the other WildC.A.T.s was summoned by Grifter to confront Captain Atom. The end result was that Captain Atom and the new Void entity Nikola Hanssen saved and rebooted the Wildstorm Universe. In this new reality, Warblade was one of the several WildCats that Hadrian has managed to recruit; under the black-ops codename of "Cutlery Kid," he is deep in Kaizen Gamorra's extraterrestrial colony, providing intelligence back to Spartan on Earth. World's End After the world was greatly devastated by the clones of the High, Warblade was among the Wildcats living in Los Angeles and helping survivors and their situation whatever they can. After the Wildcats was attacked by Majestic he offered a few members of the team, including Warblade, if they wanted to come with him to his paradise in Hawaii. Warblade along his teammates refused Majestic's offer.''Wildcats: World's End'' #2 The Wildcats later came into conflict with Defile and his Daemonites, in which Warblade was badly injured by Defile during the fight. However, he turned himself into a sword that Maul used to stab Defile and the team struck up a tentative treaty with the Daemonites.''Wildcats: World's End'' #7 Reno later participated in helping Team-7 against former Wildcats member-turned villain Tao. Following Tao's defeat, Reno was granted by Max Faraday a new and improve version of his costume based on his original attire.''Wildcats: World's End'' #18 He and the Wildcats were later summoned to UnLondon by the Authority and offered the chance to leave Earth on the Carrier. Though Reno stayed on Earth and fought in Earth's war against the Knights of Khera, which he battled against and was seriously wounded by his counterpart Sabre.''Wildcats: World's End'' #19 Reno was hospitalized on Stormwatch's satellite Skywatch in which he suffered with severe spinal damage resulted from his battle with Sabre.''Wildcats: World's End'' #22 After the three month period of Earth's restoration, Reno's injuries were partially healed through physical therapy with help from StormWatch personnel nurse Luisa Biondi in which the two shared a intimate bond despite the latter being already married.''Wildcats: World's End'' #23 Reno later helped Luisa in finding her family, who were separated during the advent of Armageddon, in the ruins of Phoenix, Arizona. The couple tracked their way to a shelter where Luisa's family was supposed to go to if anything happened, but only to find everyone dead inside. At this moment, Reno tried to reassure Luisa but to be emotionally lashed back by her for giving her hope and making her come down to Earth to look for her family.''Wildcats: World's End'' #26 | Powers = * : He is essentially a bio-morphic being possessing the ability to assume the properties of a type of biomolecular, high-tensile metal that he can manipulate into objects of various sizes, shapes, and density for a variety of uses. Primarily, as per his namesake, he forms bladed weapons out of his fingers and arms yet is quite capable of forming shields, hammers, and other basic shapes and properties. :* : Warblade is capable of manipulating his bio-molecular metals in such a way to create a negative zone immediately around him that renders him immune to most sensory capabilities. Essentially, granting him limited stealth aspects that enable him to get through most security systems undetected. :* : Warblade can fight, and fight, and fight. His Kheribum blood grants him a high resistance to pain and damage, even beyond those of most other crossbreeds. He's taken a sword to the gut and lived through a lengthy fall when he should have very well died. Taken high end energy assaults. Been stabbed repeatedly, lost lots of blood and still kept going. If you want Warblade down only death will stop him. Knocking him out temporarily, doing haphazard damage just doesn't work. His malleable and bio-metallic body might be the reason behind this as on top of his high endurance he's resistant to injury far more then it may appear he is. While not 'bullet proof' or invulnerable, it takes a lot to hurt him and slow him down. :* : His high willpower and refusal to give up, grant him the endurance that he needs to continue to push through. Almost as bad as Zealot. | Abilities = * : Warblade is a skilled hand to hand combatant. Well versed in many forms of fighting. He maintains some degree of skill at bladed weapons, obviously, and is highly skilled in Kung Fu and other martial arts. When not using his blades, Reno is still a noteworthy foe. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Warblade has appeared in the following non-WildStorm Image publications: Savage Dragon #13 (Erik Larsen version) and 41; Vanguard: Strange Visitors #4; Savage Dragon: Red Horizon #1. | Links = }} Category:Hybrid Characters Category:WildC.A.T.s members